A New Beginning
by Aintaru
Summary: When tragedy strikes and the future is not certain, can a broken heart learn to love again? A Carlisle/OC Fic.
1. Prologue

_**Warning(s):** Rated T+ (Pending). Possibilities; Violence. Mild Language. Sexual Content and/or References. Hurt. Angst. Love._

 _ **Disclaimer:** This warning shall only be placed on the first chapter to any and all stories posted. **"Not my Sandbox, Just my Sandcastle." Twilight** belongs to **S. Meyer**._

 _I do not and have never had a beta; but if you're interested please PM me… Maybe possibly explain the rules that go with that too._

 _I'd like to thank my sister from another mister **Tarnisis** (whom I read the story aloud to via phone) and my cousin **Christopher** (whom I thrusted my handwritten journal to while he was sick/and who's also acting like my editor) for encouraging my writing, as well as for keeping a simplistic eye to any detail they feel is needed._

 _Without further ado, I present to you my latest work: **A New Beginning, A Carlisle Cullen FanFic.**_

 **Prologue: Road to Recovery**

Life never goes according to plan. Not even a promise of eternity can hold up against what Fate has in stored. Unfortunately, tragedy can affect the living just as easily as the dead. No future is ever safe. No happiness is ever guaranteed. When malady strikes, no one soul, saved or condemned, is spared from mourning.

As subjective as visions of the future can be, certain decisions or events cannot be helped or stopped. There are forces outside of nature that can not be explained. There are forces outside of even the supernatural that can not be controlled; and, some of these outcomes can either be for better or worse.

Alice's honey eyes were glazed over as events unfolded before her mind. A marvelous gasp of astonishment escaped her lips, her be clear eyes quickly meeting those of her brother, Edward. A smile of disbelief graced her no longer sullen features as Edward returned the sentiment.

"What is it?" Her husband, Jasper, asked as he lightly squeezed her hand. It has been close to five years since he felt any emotion of hope ever cross the Cullen house. Whatever it was Alice saw, he would cling to that strand, for the beacon it stood for was beyond words.

Alice's knowing gaze fell over Jasper's, their hope reflected in each other as a watery smile splashed over her delicate lips. "She's coming," she spoke cryptically. "She's finally coming."

Commotion from the downstairs living room, a crash of video game controllers hitting tile and furniture being overturned, was heard before Emmett's larger form barged into Carlisle's study. Rosalie soon followed at a more leisure pace but still with anticipation. All the Cullen children gathered together for the first time in almost five years.

"You're sure?" Emmett's usual playful banter and easy going jokes were not, and had not been present as he stare at Alice. With a small nod from his sister, he let out his first joyous 'whoop' as he gathered her in his arms and swung her around… And her magical, musical and whimsical laugh filled the room with something more than hope. It was the rekindling of love in a household that had lost and suffered. It was the first of many steps that would be taken toward the road to recovery.

 **Please R &R. Much Love~**


	2. Chapter ONE: Brown Eyes

**Chapter ONE: Brown Eyes**

A sigh escaped the good doctor as he immersed himself by accepting further work at the hospital in Forks. For almost five years, Carlisle Cullen drowned his sorrows away by keeping himself busy. For almost five years he suffered in silence as the absence of his wife left a gaping hole within his chest; where his once beating heart lay.

Quietly, he shuffled through various hallways as he reorganized the forms held within his clipboard. Many of the hospital's staff gave him a wide berth as he made his way around. They always whispered after his passing, not knowing what he truly was. But it was always concern.

He was spending too many hours working, away from his family; and, if possible, he was looking paler than usual. Thankfully, he did a good job of blocking most of the noises around him as he approached the double-set doors that lead to the Emergency Room: where he picked up extra shifts to keep some of his pain at bay.

Walking up to the proper room, he pulled the privacy curtain aside as his eyes remained glued onto the form he held. "Hello, Miss Locklear. I'm Dr. Cullen and I'll be in charge of your care today." Carlisle, if anything, was always professional, making sure to give his patients the best of him he could but he had stopped mid-step, his hand extended outward toward the patient as his gold eyes met with reminiscent brown. They were the same shade…

If the patient noticed the pause in his person, they ignored it as soft copper met with firm, pale white. Cold and warm hands shook as the young woman smiled up at the doctor. "Hello."

"It says here you're twenty six, out of state and trying to get a refill on your prescription," he began his medical evaluation of her, starting with her physical appearance. No signs of swelling or bruising. "May I inquire what it is you're looking for? The notes from personnel didn't leave sufficient information."

The young woman's brown eyes looked away as she reached over the cot and took hold of her purse. Her long black hair was mostly pulled back into a bun. Her bangs and some other wisps of hair that had escaped the confines of the knot cascaded in waves around her face, obscuring most of her features from him. "Right. I have it here," she spoke as she handed him her prescription vial.

With one look at the prescribed medication, his gaze quickly flitted towards her in surprise. "Miss Locklear-

"I know! I only need a three day supply until I visit a new primary in La Push…" She paused as she looked away. "Family emergency," she concluded.

"Aria! I brought you some pop," a younger voice walked around Carlisle. Before the new voice had made it to Aria's bedside, she had swiped the medication out of the doctor's hand and quickly stashed her belongings away.

Carlisle watched curiously and listened as a light of fear and pain crossed Aria Locklear's eyes. Her heart rate, which was not connected to any monitors, had picked up exponentially as the younger carbon copy handed Aria a can of cola.

"Thank you, 'coon," Aria murmured what Carlisle assumed was a term of endearment as she sent a pleading and meaningful look at him.

He nodded. It was obvious the child in the room didn't know of his patient's predicament. He looked away as he began taking mental notes and writing on his pad as Aria softly chastised the child for her manners.

"Sorry," she whispered as she stuck her to go out at Aria and then looked at the doctor. "I'm Dakota Locklear, Aria's younger sister. So, she's going to be okay, right? You can give her a refill on her migraine medication?"

Had his vampire sensory and Aria's looks not tipped him off, Dakota's words certainly did. Quite frankly, Carlisle didn't know what to say or feel since he was so adamant about the honesty of his patient's health, so he set a hard smile while looking down at his clipboard once more and nodded. He could never bring himself to outright lie.

"Awesome! I'll wait for you in the car then." Dakota reached up and kissed her sister. "Thank you, doctor." She smiled and waved before disappearing.

A sigh of relief escaped Aria as Carlisle studied her from his peripheral. For whatever her reasons, he understood the privacy act and oaths he had sworn to abide by many years ago; and though he was curious, it was not his place to ask.

"So, you're headed to La Push?" Carlisle inquired, the last bit of tension leaving Aria as she gave him a sardonic chuckle.

"Yes. I have family there. Maybe you've heard of them. I'm Sarah and Billy Black's third niece twice removed." This time, the mirth did reach her eyes as she looked up at him.

Carlisle gave her a pained smile as he remembered the loss, maybe thinking that Aria wasn't aware.. "Sarah and Billy. Yes, I knew Billy."

"Oh. I know of their passing," she whispered as she looked away. "I'm going there to see the rest of my family. My very extended and eccentric family."

Eccentric indeed. This time Carlisle did chuckle as he handed her a filled prescription form. "Well then, here's your emergency refill. Please, don't hesitate to return should you not find a primary so soon."

Aria gave Carlisle a genuine and grateful smile as she looked over the prescription. He had written her a three month supply. "Thank you," she whispered, folding the paper and placing it within her purse. "Thank you so much," she took his cold hand into both of her warm ones as she expressed her gratitude. "You're an angel."

Carlisle stepped out of the divided space as he watched Aria walk off. "She seemed nice," Bella, who decided to also work in the medical field, appeared behind her father-in-law after Aria's discharge papers were completed and filed. Carlisle hummed his agreement as Aria's words and brown eyes flashed through his mind. Her eyes alone brought up so many beautiful and painful memories.

He shook his head. "Yes. Quite charming. She's related to Jacob."

Bella, who kept quiet, surveyed Carlisle. That was probably the most she'd heard him talk to anyone that wasn't a patient. "That's interesting," she finally mused. "Never met her before."

Carlisle turned and faced Bella with a small smile. "She's from out of town," he spoke softly, walking off to meet with his next patient.

Bella remained in the same spot a moment longer, analyzing what just occurred before texting Alice with a smile of her own on her lips.

* * *

 **Disclaimer on Proligue. Please R &R. Much love~**


	3. Chapter TWO: Welcome to La Push

**Chapter TWO: Welcome to La Push**

The beat of the music thrummed within Aria's body, making her twitch in her seat as she drove toward La Push. Dakota laughed merrily, raising the volume while wiggling more freely than her older sister, much to Aria's chagrin.

Smiling as they drove in silence while blasting different tunes, the two sisters held hands. ' _3 Miles to La Push Exit HWY 101,'_ was the sign they passed.

Aria sighed with content but glanced with worry at her sister. She reached forward and lowered the volume. "Are you excited or nervous?"

Dakota's darker brown, almost black, eyes landed on her sister's warmer ones and shrugged. "Both. It's cool that I'll be meeting new family members. And I love that you'll be staying with me for a couple of months… I just don't know how I'm gonna feel when you finally leave for Europe."

Aria sighed. "I know… But I promise that I'll keep in touch." She smiled, ruffling Dakota's hair as they got off on their exit. "Let's just have fun for now. Remember, there's a beach here."

Dakota's demeanor brightened automatically at the mention of sand and salt water. This time, she wiggled with uncontained excitement as Aria pulled into a driveway near an old house and parked.

Commotion was heard within the house as both sisters stepped out of the car. The screened door clashed opened with brutal force as a bulked young man with dark copper skin and cropped black hair quickly tackled Aria, spinning her in the air.

Aria laughed, smacking the younger -but taller- man's shoulder in mock anger as he placed her down and kissed her cheek. "Jakey," she murmured as he enveloped Aria in a tight and warm hug. Placing her hands on his chest, she pulled back to study him. "You're not a baby anymore," she pouted, looking up at him as she cooed, causing Jacob Black to chuckle boisterously loud.

"Of course not, Airy," he smiled, all white teeth as he called her by her 'special' nickname. He had been two or three years old at the time when he was taught her name… But regardless of the many childhood corrections 'Airy' stuck.

Aria puckered her facial features. "I can't call you a baby anymore. Jacob, you're huge! What happened, did the wolf genes finally kick in?"

He laughed again, nervously, as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. Something like that."

"Sure, sure," Aria waved him off, using the all familiar Black tone of voice as her younger sister stepped behind her. Aria glanced back at the, now, shy girl. "Jake, this is my younger sister, Dakota. Dakota, this is my favorite cousin-"

"Three times removed," he snickered, Aria sighed.

"-Jacob."

Dakota peered around her older sister and extended her hand. Jacob smiled, pulling Dakota by her hand and picking her up for another bear hug. She squealed a giggle at his strength before she was placed back down.

"Some of the boys are here with Renesmee and Emily," he spoke as he looked between the two sisters.

Aria beemed. "Dakota, lets go inside and meet the rest of the pack."

"The pack?" She rose a brow at the unusual term.

Aria laughed. "You have a lot of legends to learn about."

"I'll never understand your parent," Jacob murmured, shaking his head with a smile.

Aria shrugged. "They never thought we'd be back. For good at least. Besides. Mom was never one to believe."

As they made their way inside, Aria greeted many of her childhood friends and more distant relatives.

"Aria? Aria is that you?!" Emily, whose beauty could not be diminished even by the scar that marred her face, was ecstatic as she pulled the older woman in for a hug. Aria smiled, reciprocating the hug. "Jacob had mentioned a surprise, but I wouldn't have guessed it to be you! It's been almost six years since we last saw you! Sam! _Sam!_ Come meet my cousin," she yelled for a tall and muscular man who quickly came in from the back porch.

"Hello, Sam. I've heard plenty of you," Aria smiled as they shook hands.

A happy gasp caught Aria's attention. "Oh my, word! Is this…"

Aria smiled warmly then. "Yes. This is Dakota, my younger sister. Dakota, our cousin Emily and her husband Sam."

Dakota smiled and waved as Emily gave her a hug and a kiss to the cheek.

The remainder of the day was spent in joy and casual greetings as the sisters moved around the house and yard. They had met a couple more boys from the Rez that were stopping by to visit, and Seth seemed quite smitten with Dakota. To Aria's surprise, it seemed the feelings were mutual as Dakota began to open up more and talk freely. She truly began to enjoy herself further.

Aria noticed the grin and shared looks Jacob gave the boys, almost faltering when they landed on her. But her eyes twinkled with knowledge as she shook her head and smiled. If there was one thing that had always set Aria apart from the rest of the children in the Rez, it was her immediate and firm belief in the supernatural. The legends of the Spirit Warriors was always more than a story to her.

Seth, who was seventeen, had imprinted on her thirteen year old sister. Chuckling at this revelation, Aria was finally able to sneak away toward Jacob.

"So."

"... So," Jacob repeated.

"I thought your imprintee was here."

Jacob, who couldn't keep a straight face around Aria if his life depended on it -even as children- sputtered his drink and looked at her in disbelief as she laughed.

She doubled over from laughter at his incredulous look, easily patting his back and bringing a smile to his own face. "Uh, she was called back home for a moment… How do you-

"Later, Jakey." Aria smiled, her eyes twinkling mischievously again. "We have _much_ to discuss."

After a moment, he nodded as they both returned to the welcome party.

* * *

 **Disclaimer on Proligue. Just in case, for some of you twi-hard fans, I have posted two seprate One-Shots. One is a Jasper/OC and the other is a Sam/OC. In addition, recently started another Sam/OC multi-chapter story so check it out if it's your cup of tea. I do hope my crazy writing is to your liking. Also, for you Paul/Bella fans, my friend irls-imon is in the process of typing up her first twi-fic here on ffnet. And lastly, I'd like to thank those of you that have either reviewd, PM'd or have spoken to be about this story.**

 **Please R &R. Much love~**


	4. Chapter THREE: Secrets Kept

**Chapter THREE: Secrets Kept**

Frustrated, Alice pursed her lips. "I can't see her anymore."

Edward chuckled at Alice's predicament. "Relax, Alice. She's always been fuzzy to see… And it seemed she was going in La Push's direction."

"She is," confirmed Bella, who had clocked out earlier than Carlisle, arrived home and greeted her husband, Edward, with a kiss. Alice remained quiet, waiting for further explanation. "Apparently, she's related to Jacob. Alice, are you sure? What if she shifts-

"NO," Alice proclaimed vehemently. "I know what I've seen. She turns: she changes into one of us."

Bella sighed, closing her eyes, but smiling as Edward encircled his arms around her from behind. "What is she like?"

Bella beamed, catching Alice's squeal as the shorter female sat forwarded for the information. It was true, Alice's visions were fuzzy; never showing the face, only showing her skin, hair and written name. "She's beautiful… And I'm sorry for questioning you, Alice. He already seemed to react, like he's waking up inside or something. It wasn't much, but he spoke to me already… More than usual, at least."

Edward and Alice smile. If they could cry tears of joy and relief, they would. Almost five years had passed since Carlisle's change in personality, but it was a change they all knew well. The loss of his wife had affected him devastatingly. It had affected all of them. Though he fought valiantly to keep his family together, Carlisle himself had begun to fall into a quiet depression.

"It's okay, Bella. The fact that he's already showing signs is good."

"He's almost here. I can hear his tires," Edward noted as his wife nodded agreement.

"Where's Emmett and Rosalie," Bella inquired.

"Hunting. They also went to pick Renesmee up."

"Ah."

Edward, Bella and Alice shared one more knowing look before Carlisle's car shut off and he entered their home. This was their secret. And hopefully, it was a secret soon to pass.

Edward and Bella greeted Carlisle on their way out, and as usual, he greeted them in return before retiring to his study. The couple shared a forlorn look, but there was hope now. And it burned strongly.

"Let's go meet with the others," Bella announced loud enough to be heard by Alice as they made their way into the forest. It was no strange occurrence for all of the children to be out at once. Though they worried, they knew Carlisle enjoyed the silence… And though they loved him dearly, he knew that they'd do anything for him. It was these thoughts that also helped bring some semblance into his troubled mind… And it was Renesmee who always brought a smile to his face now.

* * *

 **Disclaimer in Prologue. No Beta.**

 **Thank you all for your interest and enthusiasm in this story. It has a slow progress but it will get there. :3**

 **Please R &R. Much Love~**


End file.
